Never Too Old
by sophieashwood
Summary: Victor never thought he would have such a domestic and blissful life. It really is thanks to the second chance given by the wonderful woman he now has in his life. He's even fully ready to let go of his past and give her all of him, if she'll have him.


Victor still remembered what it was like to have dinners at the castle with the Royal Family. At the time, he felt more insulted, being shown such a luxurious lifestyle of fine dishware and delicious foods that he would never have without them.

It was embarrassing though that he hadn't been able to fully appreciate what he once had, or any aspect of a simple domestic life, until only about a year ago.

Now here he was, cleaning up after a traditional Sunday dinner with his daughter Carla, Rafa and Mateo, the descendants of Alacazar, and Elena, the now Queen of Avalor in the De Alva home.

"I think he had only glared at my twice this evening." Victor noted watching the Royal carriage disappear from view outside the front door. "I would say that must be some kind of an improvement."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, he would never do something like that." Rafa said as she was finishing putting away the last of the tableware away in the cupboards. "He knows to support his mami."

Victor couldn't help the slight scoff that escaped him as he walked slowly over to her, trying not to add any additional strain to the sprain in his ankle while he had been fixing the roof shingles.

"That's because he only does it now when you're backs turned."

Victor grabbed the bowls from her hand and put them on the high shelf that she wouldn't be able to reach without a chair.

"I didn't even kiss you in front of him." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear, "Though you have no idea how tempting it was."

Rafa let out a chuckle as she leaned into his touch. His nose was now buried in her hair with her intoxicating scent of mint and lemons.

She reached behind her to nestle her fingers in his hair.

Victor closed eyes in content as her fingernails massaged into his scalp.

He couldn't think of a time when his felt so whole and complete. He had spent so much of his life on his own, he didn't think he would miss something like the intimate touch of a lover.

While Rafa herself hadn't had a lover in close to 20 years, she had a great air of maturity and straightforward nature that affection had been a very open and gradual. In fact, the only time Victor had really seen her tremble was, surprising, when he wanted to kiss her for time.

"I haven't done this in a long time," she had confessed.

"Neither have I."

And he had been telling the truth. He had kissed Ash during their short reunited period, but it was more out of habit than actual passion.

When he had pressed his lip's against Rafa's soft ones though, a crackle of lightening shot down to his very core. She had tasted of the strawberries they had been collecting that unbearably hot summer afternoon for the upcoming Farmers Market. The cicadas had been chirping loudly that he had almost didn't notice the tiny little moans that escaped her. Victor had been keen on finding out what else caused her to make those little noises, but they had been interrupted by Mateo and Carla coming by to visit. His daughter had been able to let it roll off of her as she had a romantic heart and had come to care for Rafa greatly. Mateo, had been more or less horrified.

Nice to know he could still leave some traumatizing memories to Mateo this late in the game though.

"It's getting pretty late," Rafa then said as she gave him a small pat on the cheek and moved out of his arms.

"Let us go to bed together."

Victor noted that she said to bed, and not to sleep like she had said the many nights before. And for that simple reason, it gave him hope.

They each grabbed a lit candle and headed up the stairs arm-in-arm to their bedroom.

It had only been their bedroom for only a couple weeks now after some neighbors needed a place to stay wile their small cottage needed some much needed repairs done. And even after the Garcia's had left, the two of them had just never stopped doing it as it was just part of the routine. Not that Victor was complaining on any end.

Rafa instinctually walked over and threw open the bedroom shutters, causing moonlight poured in, illuminating more than any of the candles did.

She began taking off her jewelry while she expertly toed out of her shoes at the same time. Victor decided to follow suit as he took a seat on the bed to take off his boots and socks and put them in their usual place.

She then grabbed her nightgown that was hanging on the wall. When she caught sight of his gaze though, she stopped in her tracks.

"I suppose I won't be needing this." She said as she put the nightgown back and Victor felt that hope spark up again.

"I mean, that depends on you," He said with a shrug.

"Come Victor, we are too mature to being playing it so coy."

Rafa crossed her arms awkwardly.

"I can't but feel silly. I was a leader for a rebellion that won, and a mother, for a son that is now grown. I thought I was too old to have something like this in my life."

"Well, as a man whose became a father and a malvago and now fully reformed man all in the later years of my life, I've come to discover you're never too old for anything."

Victor got up and strode over to his lover until he stood under the moonlight with her.

"I want you any way I can have you, Rafa."

She smiled at the sound of her name, since for a long while, mostly at the beginning of their new friendship, they had simply called each other Senora De Alva and Senor Delgado.

Rafa dropped her arms down and took another step forward for that they were only a hair's breadth away from each other.

"Then you can have all of me, Victor, so long as I can have all of you."

Equal exchange, it's what she always offered.

Victor's fingers immediately tucked into her turquoise sash and he pulled it off her tapered waist. She pulled off her large neckerchief off her shoulders and threw it onto a nearby chair. He threw the sash onto the same chair.

Before Victor made a reach for her tunic, Rafa's own deft fingers began unraveling his ruffled cravat. He felt his breath catch his throat when she ran her fingers over his now exposed skin.

Victor pressed his hands to her back, feeling the warmth from her skin through her layers. She shuddered and dipped her head forward.

If they were already getting so flustered at this stage, they were never going to get to naked, let alone make love.

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her forehead before they took turns taking off each other's clothing: with her outer tunic, then his vest, then her skirt, and then his shirt until he was only left in his breeches. It annoyed him how fashion had so many layers as she still had so much more on than him.

Victor made a quick work of her shirt and tossing it onto the now completely buried chair. He felt himself almost overwhelmed by the sight of her tantalizing collarbone and deep cleavage that was heaving within her stay.

Rafa luckily wasn't phased as she began unlacing the strings of her stay. Victor thought about helping her. But, instead he decided to run the palms of his hands over her newly exposed skin, his fingers following the line of her collarbone and up the column of her long slim neck.

The woman shuddered under his touch.

"Take off your pants."

Victor smiled as the sultry sound her voice was making and followed her orders, quickly discarding of his breeches just as she pulled her shift off of her.

Her clothes had done an expert job of hiding the gorgeous naked body underneath. She was all soft and lush curves. And though his eyes weren't what they once were, he could make out the same details on her skin. All the divots, scars, and stretch marks from age and birthing her son.

"Well don't just stare," Rafa said as she self-consciously began to wrap her arms around her body again. "I thought you were a man with a silver tongue, Victor."

He had been. He was.

"Then give it back." He said firmly as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms from her body.

"What?"

"My breath."

Victor grabbed the back of his head and covered her mouth with his in a bruising kiss. He wished he wasn't making it so messy in an instant of teeth and lips. However, Rafa seemed to have no problem keeping up, rewarding him with those moans he had been desperate to hear. Which encouraged him to slip his tongue in and began caressing the inside of her mouth. He may have not be the adventurous bachelor he once was anymore, but what was all that learning for if he couldn't please the woman he loved deeply right now.

Rafa pushed on his chest lightly, causing the kiss to break as she let out a small whine from the back of her throat. She took a step back from him, and he could she now dark and smoldering eyes now fully taking him in.

One of the things Victor prided himself on was the fact that he had kept his body in peak condition, making him seem several years younger than what he really was.

Victor tried to remain perfectly still. Ash had trained him well to do it when she would inspect and prod at his body during foreplay.

Rafa though used her hands, the hands that had been used to only heal or build, to take their time to explore his body. Running through the curly hairs of his chest and following it downward. She stopped just before his pelvic bone, walking behind him with her fingers trailing with her. She pressed her palm flat against his tailbone, just skimming his backside before they came back up his back. They stopped briefly on the way up to trace over a scar or even a mole before her hand rested on the back of his neck. And when Rafa rested her forehead on his shoulder and nuzzled lightly into him, and he knew she wasn't trying to tease or torture him, she really just loved all of him.

"Admire while you can," Victor said in a low voice. "Because I'm certain with all your home cooking, I might end up soft around the middle not too long from now"

"Would that be so bad?" Rafa said, her lips barely brushing his skin.

Victor's hands traveled down and gripped her beautifully rounded backside. "I'm thinking it might not be, not anymore."

They simultaneously turned to each other and came together this time for the searing kiss.

Victor knew he would get on his knees right this second to worship this woman.

But Rafa broke the kiss again and turned away before he could put that promise into action. His eyes followed in confusion, only to see that Rafa had begun to fold back the thick quilted blankets. She had one leg raised to get into the prepared bed before Victor grabbed her arm.

"Not yet, your hair."

"It's just my hair." Rafa said so matter-of-factly. "It's never been anything special."

"I want to see you fully unbound and unmade though while we make love."

His comment seemed to persuade her, as it made his bit her lip and brought her leg back down to the ground.

Victor gently pulled out the peineta comb from her bun. They worked together to uncoil her hair, and revealed the surprising amount of full and curly locks that fell into a beautiful dark waterfall down her back. The knotted style and the hair pomade, that the two of them shared in the washroom, had worked just like her clothing in disguising something so secret that it made Victor actually feel giddy in knowing that he would be the only person to see her like this ever again.

Rafa peaked at him over her shoulder in the most alluring way that he felt it go straight to his groan and immediately scooped her up in his arms like that Latin lover he was.

"Oh you silly man," Rafa chuckled as Victor placed her down on the soft mattress and crawled into the bed after her. They pulled the blankets over the bottom halves, their heat now mingling together along with their limbs as they resumed their kissing.

Rafa spread her thighs wide and invitingly. Victor smiled against her lips as he brought his hand down between their bodies to rub her other ones. This time, this got a small whimper out of her. He gave a few more rubs before parting them and finding that small cleft. Her hips bucked into his hand as he began working this knew part of her. However, any sweet and lewd words he was about to tell her were lost as she reached down and firmly took hold of his hardening cock. He groaned his her neck as those skilled hands of hers before to caress and stroke him. They both kept a steady rocking pace against the other's hand, fluids and desire spilling out exponentially.

Suddenly, pain jolted from his ankle and shot up his leg.

"Argh!" Victor groaned as the muscles in his calves began to cramp and he half fell onto Rafa.

"Are you alright Victor!?"

"Yes, it was just my damn sprain." He huffed in great annoyance at his body for failing him at such a crucial time.

The moment completely wasn't ruined though as Rafa began to laugh a little, but in that warm way that made him laugh along with her. So much for never being too old.

"Do we need to stop?" She asked earnestly.

There would be no shame in stopping. But he could feel the heat from her cunt radiating on his manhood that was now flush against it, stopping was the last thing in the EverRealm he wanted to do.

"Let's just change positions." Victor smirked and with what strength he still had left, swiftly changed their positions so that he was the one now laying down while Rafa sat on his lap.

Rafa was surprised by the sudden change of positions as she pushed her mountain of curls from her face. However, she was only deterred for moment as she responded back with her own smirk before positioning herself.

Victor watched with intense concentration as she settled onto his throbbing member and it disappeared into her waiting heat. They both stilled a moment, simply relishing in being connected with another person, especially one that they loved.

Victor knew about Rafa's past romances and Mateo's father, they had both knew each other's checkered past, so he knew that their had already been a man in her life. However, with the way she encased him in her glorious cunny and started to bounce in his lap in short but careful thrusts, Victor felt like she was made for him.

While this was their first time, but they both seemed to know what they were doing well enough in terms of where to touch each other. Victor decided that breasts and nipples were a safe bet, especially the way her dark ones bounced temptingly right in front of his face and took them in his mouth. But then she jerked forward when he walked his fingers up her spine. And in turn, he let out an audible moan when she began to palm his nipples.

Victor leaned back more into the pillows behind him, totally trusting himself to Rafa as she continued to ride him. His dark, tanned hands and fingers contrasted strikingly as they curled into the olive colored skin of her hips.

The moonlight caught in her hair, giving her an ethereal ring of silver around her head, similar to the way the sun gave her one of gold.

"Come here _mi amor_," Victor growled as pulled the back of head down for another kiss.

She received his lips with the same ferocity and actually took his bottom one between her teeth and bit it roughly. She never did anything half-heartedly, and he loved his as he moved his hips up to meet hers with each thrust that was getting faster and faster.

"Victor! I'm going to..." She couldn't even finish her sentence as she was overtaken with loud audible moans. But Victor knew what she meant, because he was getting there too

"Together." Was all he could growl out.

The sweat glistened off their bodies as Rafa was slammed down, all of him within her as his release began, a shiver running down his whole body causing his back to arch. Rafa's cunny milked him dry deep inside her and her nails curled harshly into his chest as she reached her peak.

She then fell forward and into his chest. Their breaths came out ragged as they laid sprawled out and spent.

They then moved together so that they both laid on their side and faced one another. Each of them hyperaware of every flinch of their muscles or the tickling of their hair on skin or even the sound of their heartbeats.

"You must have been insatiable when you were younger." Rafa then declared, her fingertips tracing the sharp lines of his cheekbones.

Victor smiled as he grabbed her hand playfully bit her fingers. "I may have. But now, I'm just an old man."

He put her arm around his shoulders and then pulled one of her legs and pulled it over his waist.

"But an old man, who would enjoy having one more round with the woman he loves."

"Old man," Rafa said mockingly. But she had no objections as she scooted forward and they were once again joined together.

This second time was much more slow. They were half-dozing as they moved their hips in long and languid movements with their bodies still speaking the same language.

Victor wouldn't be surprised if they fell asleep like this any moment. However, as Victor began to rub small circles on her spine and her other hand went back to massaging the back of his head, the man had no qualms about that. Because if he felt this peaceful and whole while they fell asleep like this, then he could hardly wait for when they would wake up tomorrow morning like this as well, and every morning after that.


End file.
